Valentines Day
by Fire Cookie-kun
Summary: Valentines day. One of Gouenji's least favourite holidays of the year. But can that all change when Gouenji finally accepts that he has deep feelings towards Endou? Soz about the summary :P hope you enjoy it :)


**Ok, I originally got this idea for EnGou day…. But I forgot to write it :P So I decided to do it for valentines day instead! I know it's a little late, but I really wanted to write this idea that I've had for a while now... So I hope you like it!**

Valentines day. A worldwide holiday where chocolates and gifts are exchanged by friends and lovers, showing their affection for one another. As Gouenji walked into school, he saw many blushing girls, bowing in front of their crushes with a gift in both hands, showing how serious they were, and many flustered boys. Valentines day wasn't one of Gouenji's favourite holidays. He thought it was useless, just another random holiday created for marketing purposes. He signed in frustration and disgust and made his way into the main build.

Even in the school building, it was the same atmosphere as outside, girl with guy, guy with girl. He'd only been at school for a few minutes, and he knew that the whole day was going to annoy him to the bone. He made his way over to his shoe locker, but something was wrong. The small door of his locker wasn't closed properly. He walked over and lifted the door, having countless numbers of boxes and letter flowing out.

"What the….?" He thought, stepping back surprised. He picked up as many as he could and looked through the numerous gifts, decorated with colourful wrapping paper and hearts. He sighed again, shoving as many of the gifts in his bag, still having to carry some, and went up to his locker.

His locker was in the same condition as his shoe locker, filled with cards and letters. He didn't even bother looking at any of them; he just placed his bag, the gifts from his shoe locker and grabbed his books for his first class. When he closed his locker door, he found Toramaru leaning against the lockers beside him.

"Good morning Gouenji-san," Toramaru said, stepping closer.  
"Oh, hi Toramaru. I didn't see you there," Gouenji replied, smiling at his teammate, which made Toramaru blush.  
"Um…. Gouenji-san….?" Toramaru said, looking down with his hands behind his back. "What is it?" Gouenji asked. Toramaru looked up sharply, then bowed and held out a box of chocolates. Gouenji's eyes widened in shock. "Toramaru…" Gouenji said. He took the box from his hands, and placed his hand on his head. Toramaru stood back up straight, his eye widened.  
"Thanks Toramaru, I really appreciate it," Gouenji replied. Toramaru smiled, and wrapped his arms around Gouenji's torso, catching Gouenji completely by surprise and almost throwing him backwards into the lockers.  
"Toramaru, let go," Gouenji said, trying to break free Toramaru's clasp. When he did break free, the bell went for the start of home room.  
"Oh, home room already? Well, I guess I'll see you at practise after school," Gouenji said, trying to break the awkward moment that Toramaru just made.  
"Yeah, ok... Um... Sor...sorry about that," he said, looking down to hide his blush, while scratching the back of his head.  
"Don't worry about it," Gouenji replied, even though he felt a little uncomfortable and confused about what just happened. Toramaru looked up and smiled again, then grabbed Gouenji around the neck and kissed him on the cheek, before turning around and running down the corridor to the staircase. Before he made it, he turned around and waved back at Gouenji, then disappeared.

Gouenji was completely frozen and had no idea what just happened. "Um... Ok then," he thought to himself, then realised that the bell had gone ages ago. So he quickly grabbed his books, put Toramaru's gift inside his locker and closed it before head off to class.

The teacher wasn't there when he got to class, so Gouenji was glad because he just narrowly avoided detention. He walked over to his desk, yet to find more letters, cards, chocolates and gifts stacked on his desk.  
"You're kidding me?" He said annoyingly before looking through all the presents to see who they were from. Almost every girl in the entire year level had given him something. The thing was, Gouenji was gay, so getting all of these gifts were quite annoying. He didn't know why he was getting so many though. Almost the whole school knew that he was gay, and that didn't bother him at all, but it's like these girls are refusing to accept that he's into guys, not girls.

Gouenji kept looking through and even found some gifts from some guys in the school that he had never heard about before. But at the bottom of the stack were gifts from some of his team mates in the soccer club. There was one from Kidou, Kazemaru, and a combined gift from Someoka and Fubuki. Gouenji know that they were only friendship gifts, but it was still pretty nice of them to give him something for a mediocre holiday.

"Hey Gouenji!"  
Gouenji turned around and saw Kidou, Kazemaru and Someoka walking towards him. "Happy Valentines day," Kazemaru said.  
"You know I hate valentines day," Gouenji said, crossing his arms.  
"Oh come on Gouenji. Why do you hate it so much? Sure, it's sappy, but it's a day where you can get the courage and say 'I love you' to that special person you admire," Kidou said. Gouenji looked at him with a shocked expression.  
"Wow... Who are you and what have you done with the real Kidou?" Gouenji said smirking.  
"I personally like valentines day," Kidou replied.  
"Yeah, but where did that poem come from?" Gouenji asked laughing.  
"Oh shut up!" Kidou yelled, though he was laughing a bit too.  
"Anyway, did you like the presents we gave you? We knew that you didn't like valentines day, but we didn't want to leave you out," asked Kazemaru.  
"Yeah, thanks. You guys are really nice to get me something," Gouenji said with a smile.  
Kidou, Kazemaru and Someoka smiled back at Gouenji, before Someoka started staring at all the gifts on Gouenji desk.  
"Wow Gouenji, I knew you were popular, but wow," Someoka said, a little shocked and jealous.  
"Yeah I know. All of these girls are crazy. They can't accept the fact that I'm gay," Gouenji replied looking in the direction of his gifts.  
"Don't worry, they'll accept it sooner or later," Kidou said.

"So, what did Endou get you?" Kazemaru asked.  
Gouenji looked at his friends in surprise and shock. He didn't realise that there wasn't a gift from Endou in his mountain of presents.  
"I haven't gotten anything from Endou," Gouenji said in a sad and shocked tone. "Have you?"  
Kidou, Kazemaru and Someoka all exchanged looks.  
"What? What's wrong?" Gouenji asked.  
"Nothing, nothing's wrong. We're just a little shocked that Endou hasn't given you anything yet," Kazemaru said.  
"Maybe he didn't get you a present," Someoka said, only to be elbowed in the side by Kidou. "Ouch!"  
Gouenji shocked expression turned into sadness. Every year on valentines day, Endou always gave out friendship presents to everyone on the soccer team. At first, Gouenji thought it was stupid, but after a while, he really enjoyed getting presents from Endou. He knew it was only friendship valentines gifts, but still. Year after year he got excited to get a present from Endou, and with each gift, this weird feeling in his chest grow larger and larger. But it was only recently that Gouenji finally admitted to himself that he had deep feelings for Endou, ever since they started the Football Frontier tournament. But because almost everyone on the team had the same feelings toward the captain, he decided to keep his feelings to himself.

"Don't worry Gouenji. I bet he's going to give you your present later on in the day," Someoka said after walking over to Gouenji and placed his hand on his shoulder. Gouenji smiled. "Yeah, you guys are probably right. I don't even know why I got so worked up about it," replied Gouenji. "Anyway, what did he get you guys?"

Kazemaru quickly opened his school bag and pulled out a box, only to have a huge chocolate in the shape and pattern of a soccer ball.  
"Wow, that's impressive," Gouenji said staring at the chocolate.  
"I know right? I was so shocked when I opened it," Kazemaru said smiling like crazy from delight. Personally Gouenji felt really jealous of Kazemaru. He knew that Kazemaru was one of the many people on the team that had feelings for Endou. All that effect into that chocolate must have meant that Endou liked Kazemaru, a lot more than he liked him from the fact that he hasn't given yet, or even will give him a present.

Gouenji completely snapped out of his thoughts of jealously when he saw the teacher walk through the classroom door. "Alright everyone, take your sits so we can begin."

_Later that day_

Every single class that Gouenji was in was a nightmare. He wasn't concentrating at all. All he could think about was Endou and why he hadn't given him a present. Gouenji knew that it was one of the stupidest things to get all paranoid about, but his mind wouldn't let it go. Maybe the reason was that he hadn't seen Endou yet, and when he saw him he would give him something. Yeah that was probably it. But still, hiding his feelings like this was too much. Gouenji finally decided to tell Endou his true feeling after class.

The bell finally went for the end of the day, and everyone started chatting once the teacher had left the room. Gouenji was about to go and find Endou before soccer practise started, but was stopped by Kazemaru who pulled him to the side of the class room.

"Hey Gouenji, can I ask you a question? It's really important, and I want you to give me your honest opinion," Kazemaru said in a dead serious tone. Gouenji had no idea what he was going to ask, and why he was asking him, but he agreed to Kazemaru's terms. Kazemaru continued, "Do you think it would be weird if I asked Endou out?"  
Gouenji eyes shot open and his heart skipped a beat. He knew that Kazemaru liked Endou, but if he asked him out, then he wouldn't be able to tell Endou his feelings that he's been hiding for so long.

"Um..." Gouenji said. If he said yes, Kazemaru would suspect something. "Um... No... I don't think that's weird at all," Gouenji said, forcing a smile.  
Kazemaru sighed in relief. "Thanks Gouenji," he replied, before running past towards the door.  
"Wait! Where are you going?" Gouenji asked.  
Kazemaru turned around with one of the biggest smiles on his face, and replied, "To tell Endou... I love him!" He said, before disappearing. Gouenji froze. He couldn't yet Kazemaru find Endou first. Gouenji ran out of the room and started running down the corridor, looking in each classroom. He checked the floor above and below, but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Hey Gouenji!"  
Gouenji turned around and saw Toramaru running towards him.  
"Yeah hi. Have you seen Endou anywhere?" Gouenji asked quickly, still looking up and down the corridor.  
"Oh yeah. I saw him a few minutes ago. He was with Kazemaru and..." Toramaru said, only to be cut off by Gouenji.  
"WHAT!? Where did they go?" He yelled.  
"They went out the back door on the lower level," Toramaru replied.  
Gouenji quickly turned around and ran to the staircase, not caring about anyone who got in his way.  
"Wait Gouenji! Where are you going?" Toramaru yelled from behind, but Gouenji didn't hear him.

Gouenji quickly ran down the stairs and charged through the back doors. He quickly looked around and saw a blue ponytail from behind the old sports shed.  
"Oh no, I'm too late," Gouenji thought. He jogged up to the shed to hear what was happening. He first heard Endou talking.  
"So Kazemaru, why did you bring me here?"  
"Well Endou, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now, and I think today would be best," Kazemaru said, then continued, "Endou I... I love you..."

No, no, he was too late. Kazemaru had won. Gouenji couldn't take it. He quickly ran back into the school and ran up stairs to his classroom. It was completely empty. He shut the door behind him and leant against it. Why? Why couldn't he have said something sooner? Gouenji clenched both fists and hit the door as hard as he could. He kept smashing his hand into the door until his hand started to bleed. Then he sat down with his back against the door, and rested his head on his knees. "Damn it..." He whispered.

_20 minutes later_

Everyone was at the soccer field, stretching and warming up for another hard practise. When Gouenji got there, he put his bag down next to the bench and walked over to the rest of the team.  
Kidou moved over to Gouenji. "Hey Gouenji, have you seen Endou and Kazemaru anywhere?" He asked. Gouenji head dropped from the thought of what they might be doing. "No I haven't seen them anywhere, sorry," Gouenji replied, before walking over to Someoka.  
"What's wrong with him?" Kidou asked himself.  
"Kidou!"  
Kidou turned around in the direction where he heard his name, and saw Endou and Kazemaru running towards them. When they made it, they were both puffing.  
"Sorry... We're...late...," Endou said, bending over with his hands on his knees, puffing after each word.  
"Where were you guys? We've been waiting for ages," Kidou asked.  
Endou stood up straight and looked at Kazemaru, who just looked back at him with a dale expression and walked away to the rest of the team.  
"What happened to him?" Kidou asked Endou.  
"Oh... Um... It was nothing," Endou replied scratching the back of his head with a nervous smile, before looking in Gouenji's direction.  
"Well alright then, lets begin," Kidou said.  
"Sure," Endou replied before walking over to his position, as did everyone else.

_After practise_

Everyone was exhausted from practise. They were all gathering they belongings, said their goodbyes and headed home. Before Gouenji could do the same, he was stopped by someone pulling on his arm. He turned around and saw Endou.  
"Hey Gouenji, I haven't seen you all day," he said with a smile. Gouenji looked at him, they turned back around and started walking away. Endou smile dropped, and he ran after him and stopped him in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Gouenji just pushed him aside and continued walking, only to be stopped by Endou again.  
"Did I do something wrong?" He asked.  
Gouenji stopped and replied, "You wouldn't understand."  
"Gouenji..." Endou said.  
Once again Gouenji started to walking again, but this time instead of tugging him, Endou grabbed both of Gouenji's wrists and pinned him to the ground. Endou stared at Gouenji with confusion and anger in his eyes which scared Gouenji.

"Endou... Let...go," Gouenji ordered, trying to break free, but Endou was much stronger than Gouenji.  
"I'm not letting go until you tell me what I've done," Endou said. Gouenji stopped struggling and stared at Endou, then said, "I'm not angry at you... I'm angry at myself."  
Endou was completely confused. He let go of Gouenji and moved back to sit down, while Gouenji sat up.  
"I saw you and... Kazemaru... Behind the sports shed earlier, and I heard Kazemaru... Confess to you," Gouenji said quietly, while looking to the side slightly.  
"Then why are you angry with yourself?" Endou asked. There was a long pause after Endou asked that question. Gouenji closed his eyes and clenched both his fists.  
"Because he did what I didn't have the guts to do!" Gouenji yelled, putting Endou in a state of shock.  
"The guts for what? And who?" Endou asked, trying to figure out what Gouenji was trying to say. Gouenji cupped his face in his hands, to hide his face. Endou moved closer to Gouenji put his hands on his shoulders. "Gouenji, please. I hate to see you like this. Please, tell me what's wrong?" Endou asked with concern in his voice.

Very faintly Endou could hear Gouenji talking, saying, "Why you? Why out of all the people in this world does it have to be you?"  
"Gouenji! What have I done?!" Endou yelled, before pulling Gouenji's hands away from his face. Endou froze at the sight of Gouenji face. He had tears running down his cheeks and a slight blush across his nose.  
"Gouenji..." Endou said softly.  
"I never had the guts to tell you what Kazemaru told you," Gouenji said.  
"What Kazemaru told me?" Endou thought. Then I hit him. He finally understood what Gouenji was talking about. Did Gouenji... love him?  
"Gouenji... You...love...me?" Endou asked. Gouenji nodded slowly, wiping away his tears. Endou shocked expression turned into a smile, and he wrapped his arms around Gouenji and hugged him as tight as he could.  
"En...dou?"  
"Gouenji, I love you too," Endou whisper against Gouenji's ear. Gouenji heart beating insanely fast, and he was finding it hard to breath.  
Endou continued, "I've loved you for so long. I never thought you had the same feelings for me that I've had for you," he said, beginning to cry himself. He separated from Gouenji, his hands still on Gouenji's shoulders.  
"But I heard Kazemaru said he loved you," Gouenji said, completely confused, finding it hard to believe what just happened.  
"Yeah. He did tell me his feelings. But I don't feel the same way towards him like that. I actually told him I loved someone else. I told him I loved you," Endou said.  
Gouenji felt like crying again. He felt so happy, so happy that he wasn't alone any more. Endou then asked, "Why didn't you tell me how you felt?"

Gouenji looked at Endou. "I was scared," he said. "Scared that if you didn't love me back that I would have ruined our friendship."  
"Well you don't have to be scared anymore," Endou said, wiping the rest of Gouenji's tears off his face. "Oh, that reminds," Endou said. He quickly ran over to his bag at the side of the field and grabbed a wrapped box, then ran back over and sat next to Gouenji. "Here."  
Gouenji took the box from Endou. "What's this for?" He asked.  
"It's your valentines gift, from me to you," Endou said with a smile. "Sorry it's a bit late."  
Gouenji pulled the wrapping paper and opened the box which contained earrings, one purple and one green.  
"Endou... You didn't have you get me these," Gouenji said, completely amazed. "I don't even have pierced ears."  
"I know that. I wanted to get you a really meaningful present, something different from chocolate or... stuff like that. When I went shopping a few days ago, I saw those. Then I thought we could pierce each other's ears. Then there'll be a permanent scar there. The scar will be there forever, just like our love," Endou said.

Gouenji was amazed at what Endou had just said. Not only did he get him a really thoughtful gift, he had a huge back story to it too.  
"That's... Really sweet... And cheesy," Gouenji replied laughing.  
"Wow, you're right. I didn't even know what I just said," Endou said. They both started to laugh.  
"I have a present for you too," Gouenji said. Endou stopped laughing and looked at Gouenji. "What is it?"  
"Close your eyes."  
Endou did what he was told, and closed his eyes, still having a huge smile on his face, excited to see what he was about to receive. Gouenji closed the box containing his new earrings, got into his knees and moved closer to Endou.  
"Ok open."

Endou opened his eyes, only to have them shoot open when Gouenji's lips touched his. A bright blush appeared on his face, his eyes still wide open, but he soon relaxed and closed his eye to enjoy the moment they both were sharing. Gouenji put both his hands on Endou's shoulders, trying to pull him closer to deepen the kiss. Endou wrapped his arms around Gouenji's lower back, pulling him closer too. Gouenji moved even closer and sat of Endou's lap, wrapping his arms around Endou's neck.  
After a while, they separated for a 'break'. They looked at each other, both blushing a dark red. Gouenji rested his forehead on Endou's and said softly, "I love valentines day."  
Endou started to laugh, and so did Gouenji. Later that day, Endou and Gouenji went back to Endou's and pierced each others ear. Endou having a lightning bolt in his right ear, and Gouenji have both earrings in his left ear. They both wore those earring to school the next day, and so began their new lives together.  
_

Ishido suddenly woke up, staring at the ceiling. He had that dream again. He got up, got changed and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. After he finished, he looked at himself in the mirror, pushing away the hair that covered his purple and green earrings. He smiled a bit, and chuckled.

"What an idiot."

**DONE! That took soooooo long! I probably won't post any more fanfics for a while because of school, but I will surely try my best. Hope you enjoyed! :D don't forget to rate and comment, I always love reading them ;)**


End file.
